Week end en famille ou presque
by khatylim
Summary: Vous vous souvenez forcément de Andy S03E12 , imaginez qu'il soit confié à Brennan pour le WE et que Booth et Parker s'en mêlent....
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma nouvelle fic. Une petite intro pour voir si l'idée vous plait.

Enjoy !!

********************************************************************************

-Merci beaucoup Dr Brennan ! Je ne nous voyais pas promener Andy a travers les états-unis pour l'emmener à cet enterrement.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ça ne me pose aucun problème Carol, nous n'avons pas d'affaire en cours en ce moment donc c'est plutôt calme au travail. Et puis ça me fais toujours plaisir de voir Andy !

-L'agent Booth serra là aussi ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il passerait quelque heures mais je crois qu'il est occupé ce week end.

-C'est dommage, Andy aime tellement être avec son parrain et sa marraine.

-Et bien il devra se contenter de sa marraine pour ce we.

Dit elle en prenant Andy des bras de Carol pour le déposer au creux des siens et en saisissant le sac pour bébé. Le mari de Carol n'avait pas trouvé de place et attendait sa femme devant l'entrée du Jefferson. Les deux femmes en haut des marches s'aperçurent qu'il faisait des signes.

- Vous devriez y aller, je crois qu'il commence à s'impatienter.

- Oui, vous avez raison.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue bien ronde de son fils et s'en sépara a regret pour rejoindre son époux, non sans avoir remercier Brennan encore un fois. La voiture commença à s'éloigner.

-Auvoir maman papa. Bafouilla Andy

-Hey mais tu commence à parler ! On va pouvoir commencer de nouvelles activités pour développer ton langage. Dit elle en souriant

Sur ces mots elle ne pu s'empêcher de déposer un énorme bisous dans le cou du petit bonhomme s'assurant que personne ne la voyait. Il éclata de rire et elle marcha vers son bureau.

Une fois arrivé elle l'assit par terre sur un couverture pleine de jouets colorés, qu'elle avait préparé.

-Je suis désolé Andy, j'ai encore quelque chose a finir. On part dans un quart d'heure d'accord ?

Il ne répondit pas mais la gratifia d'un grand sourire en lui montrant le jouet qu'il avait choisit pour occuper ses prochaines minutes. Brennan se dit qu'avec les enfants tout était peut être plus simple finalement et elle s'assit a son bureau en gardant un œil sur le petit garçon.

Alors qu'elle était en train de finir de rédiger le rapport sur sa dernière identification elle sentit quelque chose tirer sur son pantalon. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir Andy un livre d'image à la main, debout sur ses pied la regardant d'un aire suppliant.

-Viens zouer ?

Elle regarda l'heure et vit que cela faisait déjà 20 minute qu'elle avait laissé Andy sur son tapis de jeu.

-Oh Andy je suis désolé. Je remballe ça et on y va d'accord ?

-Je veux histoire !

Elle sourit et le porta pour le déposer sur ses genoux quand elle entendit quelqu'un parler dans l'entrée de son bureau.

-vous ne devriez pas commencer à vous laisser marcher sur les pied Bones !

-Booth !? Me laisser marcher sur les pied ?

-Le laisser décider quoi.

-Mais...Il n'a rien décidé du tout ! Tenta telle de convaincre

-Histoire ! Dit Andy un peu plus fort, en brandissant son livre.

Brennan sourit et Booth rigola. Il s'approcha et attrapa son fieul sous les bras pour mettre sa tête a la hauteur de ses yeux.

-Ce n'est pas bien de faire tourner ta marraine en bourrique Andy ! Tu sais que tu es le seul mec à qui elle ne peut pas dire non !

Elle s'était levé pour les rejoindre et donna une claque sur l'épaule de Booth.

-Je ne vous dis pas souvent « non » non plus Booth.

-C'est vrai mais moi je n'ai jamais le dernier mot.

Il la regarda avec son sourire charmeur et plaça Andy dans ses bras. Brennan trouva l'image très attendrissante et sourit à son tour. Elle sentit alors quelque chose lui foncer dessus. Elle vit une tête blonde au niveau de sa cuisse.

-Dr Bones !!!

-Parker ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben c'est papa qui m'a emmener... dit il naturellement n'ayant pas vraiment compris le sens de cette question. Il se tourna vers son père. Papa tu lui as pas dit hein !

-Non bonhomme je t'avais promis que tu pourrais lui dire.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

Les deux Booth eurent un regard complice.

-On passe le WE tous ensemble !! dit Parker avec un immense sourire.

********************************************************************************

Je sais ça n'est pas très long mais c'est une intro !

J'espère que ça vous dit ! Ça ne serra pas une fic très longue normalement, alors reviewer dès maintenant lol !


	2. Chapter 2

Le second chapitre où je rattrape quelques oublis....

dislaimers : Bones et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne retire aucun bénéfices de mes productions.

Pour la lecture de cette fic, je pense qu'il serait de bon ton de revoir l'épisode 12 de la saison 3, sinon vous risquez d'être un peu largué.... En gros, Andy est un bébé d'environ 1 an ( donc il en a 2 dans cette fic) dont la mère c'est fait tuée et qui a été adopté par Carol et Jimmy Grant. Bones et Booth s'en occupe pendant tout l'épisode et à la fin après l'avoir rendu à ses parents, ils discutent et Brennan dit qu'elle fait rebattir le pont qui remettra la ville sur le parcours touristique et Booth lui dit qu'elle devrait aussi faire construire une maison dans cette ville pour qu'ils puissent retourner voir Andy.

J'ai ajouté à la fic le fait que Booth et Brennan ai été choisit comme parrain et marraine de Andy !

Voilà mais je vous conseil quand même de revoir l'épisode qui est un des meilleur pour moi !

Sinon merci pour les premières reviews ( Ne t'en fait pas Géraldine je garde toujours mon autre idée sous le coude :))) et je te contact dès que je la commence), je ferrais des remerciement personnalisé pour les prochains chapitres !

En attendant ! Enjoy :)

********************************************************************************

_Les deux Booth eurent un regard complice._

_-On passe le WE tous ensemble !! dit Parker avec un immense sourire._

-Mais je croyais que vous aviez des projet Booth ?

-Oui, passer le WE avec vous ! Dit il en souriant !

Brennan allait répondre mais Parker lui coupa l'herbe sous la pied.

-Papa on y va tu m'as promis une montagne de frites ! J'ai trop faim !!

On était vendredi soir et effet il était l'heure de manger.

-Ok ptit gars on y va !

Il attrapa le sac de bébé d'Andy, pris Parker par la main et se dirigea vers la sortie. Voyant que Brennan ne les suivait pas il se retourna.

-Vous savez Bones à cet âge il n'ont pas beaucoup de patiente, alors hop hop on y va !

Elle eu l'air un peut désœuvré mais finit par les suivre quand même en prenant avec elle le siège pour bébé d'Andy.

Une fois tous installés dans le SUV, ils se dirigèrent vers le « royal dinner ». Parker racontait sa dernière excursion scolaire à Andy qui répondait par des onomatopées très enthousiastes, ce qui eut le mérite de déclencher de nombreux éclats de rire de la part des deux adultes assis à l'avant.

Une fois arrivés il s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, Brennan pris Andy sur ses genoux et Parker s'assit à côté de son père face à elle. La serveuse s'approcha d'eux.

-La même chose que d'habitude pour vous ?

-oui, répondit Booth

-Et pour les petits anges ?

-Une montagne de frite et un steak haché s'il vous plait madame ! Dit Parker faisant sourire la serveuse

-Et vous pourriez réchauffer ça s'il vous plait ? Dit Booth en tendant un petit plat tout près pour Andy.

-Bien sur. Répondit la serveuse en le prenant.

Elle resta là un moment à les regarder un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, mais elle dû s'attarder trop longtemps car cela attira l'attention de Brennan.

-Vous avez un problème mademoiselle ?

-Non, non pas du tout....

-Pourquoi ce sourire alors ?

La serveuse changea immédiatement d'expression et eu l'air d'une enfant prise en faute.

-Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je viens de gagner un pari.

-Et en quoi ça nous concerne ? Demanda Booth

-Vous voyer le serveur blond au comptoir, il était convaincu qu'entre vous ça serait toujours professionnel, moi j'ai toujours su qu'il finirait par se passer quelque chose ! Mais je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que vous aviez déjà un enfant ! Dit elle en désignant Andy.

En effet Parker était déjà venu avec se mère ici, mais ils n'avaient jamais emmené Andy. Ils eurent tous les deux un air gêné et ce fut Brennan qui mis fin à ce moment délicat.

-Andy n'est pas notre fils, c'est notre fieul, et bien que cela ne vous regarde absolument pas, ce qu'il se passe entre nous est strictement professionnel ! Désolé de vous décevoir.

La serveuse repartie très embarrassée de cette situation.

-Non mais de quoi elle se mêle ! Vociféra Brennan.

-Bones calmez-vous, on ne peux pas tellement lui en vouloir de nous avoir pris pour une famille.

Brennan regarda leur petite smala et dû avouer qu'il avait raison. Si elle avait dû avoir une famille elle aurait voulu qu'elle ressemble à ça.

-Papa dit toujours qu'une famille c'est juste des gens qui s'aiment et avec qui on se sent bien ! Moi je t'aime Dr Bones et j'aime bien être avec toi, et papa, ben c'est mon papa, alors on est une famille non ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Parker, mais tu sais être une famille ça implique d'autres choses, c'est plus compliqué.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi , dit il d'un air déçu.

Pour mettre fin au supplice de sa partenaire Booth cru bon d'intervenir.

-Allez bonhomme vas te laver les mains avant de manger.

Il s'extirpa de son siège, laissant les deux partenaire seuls avec Andy.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de lui répondre comme ça Bones.

-Mais ça n'avez rien de méchant Booth !

-Je sais mais pour lui ce n'est pas évident de comprendre pourquoi je ne suis plus avec Rebecca et pourquoi elle fréquente d'autres hommes, alors je dois lui expliquer les choses sur la famille comme je peux. Vous n'êtes pas obliger de détruire tout ce que j'essaye de bâtir.

-Mais je n'ai rien détruit du tout ! Et puis on ne se fréquente pas à ce que je saches ! Vous savez que j'aime être honnête avec les enfants et honnêtement nous ne sommes pas une famille !

-Ok Bones si vous le prenez comme ça, je pense que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir et de mêler Parker à tout ça !

Il se leva en prenant ses affaires et celle de son fils, qui revenait vers eux.

-Parker je suis désolé mais le dr Brennan avait d'autres projets ce week end, nous allons passer deux jours entre mec ! Ok bonhomme ?

-Mais papa...

-Allez mets ton manteau et dis au revoir.

Parker s'exécuta très déçu et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Au revoir, bon week end et occupez vous bien de Andy ! Lâcha Booth

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre il rejoignit son fils et quitta le restaurant. La serveuse arriva avec les plats.

-Ils vont revenir ?

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Vous voulez manger quand même ?

-Non, je vais rentrer.

Elle lui donna de quoi payer et sortit chercher un taxi.

Une fois dans son appartement elle donna à manger à Andy puis le déposa dans son parc. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur se disant qu'écrire serait un excellent moyen de se changer les idées.

Malheureusement rien ne lui venait en tête, hormis l'image de Booth lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'ils ne formaient pas une famille... Avait elle tord ? Booth lui avait déjà qu'il existait plusieurs sorte de famille insinuant qu'ils en formaient une eux aussi.

Elle avait du mal à savoir ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça, il ne lui arrivait pas souvent d'être confuse...sauf quand il s'agissait de sa relation avec Booth.

Il y avait une chose dont elle était sure, il lui était insupportable de rester en froid avec lui, surtout sachant que ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'avait fait souffrir. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était même pas excuser, qu'elle l'avait juste laisser partir sans même lui demander des explications sur sa réaction.

Elle entendit Andy rigoler et jeta un œil vers lui, la perspective d'un WE avec Booth, Parker et Andy lui apporta une sensation de chaleur intérieure. Elle avait envie de ça et elle allait tout faire pour l'obtenir.

Elle remplit une valise en quatrième vitesse mélangeant ses vêtement et ceux du petit garçon et elle rejoignit sa voiture, direction l'appartement de Booth.

Une fois devant sa porte, le siège d'Andy avec celui-ci endormis à la mains, elle se sentit un peu bête. Mais il s'agissait de Booth, il comprendrait, il comprenait toujours. Convaincu de cela elle toqua doucement ignorant si Parker était réveillé ou non. Il vint lui ouvrir torse nu, en jean et elle ne pu réprimer un frisson au creux de son ventre.

-Bones ? Il y a un problème avec Andy ? Dit il précipitamment.

-Non...non pourquoi il y aurait un problème avec Andy ?

-Je ne sais pas, parce que il est presque 22h et que vous êtes à ma porte avec lui.

Elle regarda l'enfant endormi confuse, se demandant si elle aurait du venir. Mais une main sur son avant bras la sortit de ses pensée.

-Rentrez !

Il la tira à l'intérieur saisissant le siège d'Andy au passage et l'installant dans un coin calme.

-Je suis désolé Booth, je n'aurais pas du venir...je...je n'avais pas vu qu'il était aussi tard.

-Allons nous assoir pour discuter d'accord.

Elle le suivit et s'assit a côté de lui sur ce canapé qu'elle connaissait si bien.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

-Non vous aviez raison, je ne suis pas votre famille, vous avez un frère et un père c'est suffisant. Moi je ne suis que votre partenaire.

Il avait dit cela en baissant ses yeux blessés mais lorsqu'il sentit la douce main de la jeune femme se poser sur la sienne il chercha son regard.

-Booth... si j'ai dis ça c'est parce que nous voir tous les quatre ainsi...je ne sais pas, c'est un peu comme si ça me rappelait tout ce que je n'ai pas.

-Ce que vous n'avez pas ?

-Oui, des enfants, un homme avec qui construire une famille.

-Je ne pensais pas que ces choses là vous intéressaient. Dit il surpris

-En fait...moi non plus. Dit elle avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Ne vous en fait pas pour ça, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il y a quelqu'un pour vous, il suffit d'être patiente et vous le trouverez

-On verra...

Après un long silence où leur mains se serraient toujours Booth reprit.

-Vous êtes venu ici juste pour ça ?

-Non en fait, je me disais que passer le week-end tous les quatre était une bonne idée.

-ça aurait pu attendre demain non ? A moins que vous comptiez vous installer ici avec Andy, mais il va falloir se serrer.

-Non en fait je connais un endroits où nous serrons beaucoup plus a l'aise, chez moi.

-Votre appartement est plus grand certes, mais de là à y loger à quatre avec deux enfant dont un bébé, je ne sais pas si c'est très raisonnable.

-Non je parle de mon autre chez moi...

-Vous avez une résidence secondaire ? Dit il étonné

-En fait j'ai en quelque sorte suivi vos conseils immobilier. J'ai fait construire une maison dans la ville de Andy.

-Non !! Vous avez carrément suivi mes conseils Bones ! Et elle est grand comment cette maison ?

-Grande....en fait je n'y ai encore jamais été, j'ai vu les plans, j'ai les clefs mais je n'ai pas trouver le temps d'y aller.

-Vous m'attendiez Bones ? Dit il avec son sourire de vainqueur.

Elle lui donna une claque sur le bras.

-Non Booth ! J'ai juste manqué de temps...

-Ok ok....moi ce que j'en dis !

Elle sourit à son tour, heureuse que les choses se soit arrangée avec son partenaire.

-Mais vous voulez partir maintenant ?

-Oui, je ne suis pas fatiguer, je pourrais conduire et vous et les enfants dormirez.

-Non non non Bones, JE conduit ! Et même un départ en vacances ne fait pas entorse à la règle !

-Mais je suis...

-...une excellente conductrice ! Oui je sais ! Je vais préparer mes affaires et celle de Parker.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Booth déposait délicatement son fils à l'arrière se son SUV, qu'il avait absolument tenu à prendre prétextant qu'il était plus confortable. Les deux enfant dormaient à poings fermés bercé par la route. Brennan jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière puis se tourna vers Booth.

-Vous savez je serais heureuse de faire partie de cette famille si nous en étions une....

-Je reste sur ce que j'ai dis à Parker, être une famille c'est avant tout un choix Tempérance, si vous voulez que nous soyons une famille, alors nous sommes un famille.

*******************************************************************************

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre avec une longueur plus raisonnable !! Si vous voulez la fin de cette fic avant que je partes en vacances vous devriez me motiver.... Et pour ça vous savez comment faire lol....reviews powaaaaaa !


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà une tite suite !

Merci pour les reviews !! J'éspére en avoir plus pour ce chapitre.

Enjoy !

Pour une fois, Booth avait accepté d'utiliser le GPS, permettant à Brennan de profiter de sa condition de passagère pour dormir. Il écoutait doucement la radio quand la voix nasillarde de l'appareil lui indiqua qu'il était arrivé.

Il se trouvait devant un grand portail en fer forgé encadré par des colonnes en pierre. Il faisait nuit noir et lorsqu'il poussa la lourde porte il n'aperçut pas la maison mais juste le début du chemin qui y menait.

Il remonta dans la voiture après s'être assuré d'être au bon endroit en regardant le nom sur la boîte aux lettre. Il avança lentement dans l'allée et s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée. Même de nuit la maison semblait immense. Il ouvrit la porte de Temperance et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Bones on est arrivé...Bones ?

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et commença à s'étirer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je crois qu'on est devant chez vous, je vous aurez bien mise au lit mais je n'ai pas les clefs.

-Booth ! Je suis capable d'aller me coucher seul merci. _Son ton était un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle fouilla dans son sac. _Voilà la clef de la porte de devant,_ dit elle en lui souriant pour rattraper sa maladresse._

-Allez ouvrir, je m'occupe des bagages et on couche les garçon après.

Brennan encore engourdie, sortit difficilement de son siège et précéda Seeley pour glisser sa clef dans la serrure. Elle le laissa passer avec tous les sacs et le siège d'Andy, et rejoignit la voiture.

Parker était profondément endormis et exprimait une petite mou avec ses lèvres qui fit sourire Brennan, il ressemblait encore plus à son père que d'habitude.

Elle le détacha et le pris délicatement dans ses bras, ses cheveux sentait la camomille et cela lui rappela de lointains souvenirs. Parker était vraiment un petit garçon adorable. Lui et Andy avaient peu à peu révélé chez elle des désirs d'enfant, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Elle referma la porte avec le pied et retrouva Booth les yeux écarquillé dans l'entrée. Il avait posé les bagages sur le sol et observait ce nouvel environnement. La plupart des murs était vitrés et l'intérieur était un savant mélange de bois et d'acier conférant à l'endroit une chaleur moderne. D'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir le grand escalier qui menait à l'étage.

-Je vous montre la chambre d'Andy ?

-Je vous suis. Dit il en attrapant le sac contenant les affaire du petit ange.

Brennan portait toujours Parker qui semblait être parfaitement à son aise dans les bras du Dr Bones. Booth n'en revenait pas de l'attitude si naturelle de sa partenaire avec son fils. Il y avait une complicité entre eux qui lui échappait et le rendait même un peu jalou parfois.

Il se laissa guider à travers la maison observant les différentes pièces qui se succédaient en se demandant combien il pouvait bien y en avoir. Arrivé dans la chambre d'Andy, Booth sourit. Tout avait été pensé pour un petit garçon de 2 ans. Les couleur étaient vives, le lit à barreaux n'attendait que lui et il y avait un coffre qu'il imaginait remplit de jouets. Brennan lui indiqua où était les draps et Booth coucha le petit.

Puis Brennan alla dans la chambre adjacente où elle déposa Parker dans un lit 2 places. C'était une chambre d'ami assez sobre par rapport à celle d'Andy. Il ne se réveilla toujours pas et après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front, Booth fit de même et il quittèrent la chambre en laissant la porte entre ouverte, ils rejoignirent ensuite la cuisine.

-Vous voulez un thé ?

-A cette heure ci ? _Dit il indiquant l'horloge qui affichait 1h du matin_. Je préférerait un grand vers de lait.

-Désolé mais en fait...je ne suis venu ici qu'un fois avec le décorateur, j'ai remplit vite fait les placard avec des denrée non périssable, mais à part ça il n'y a pas grand chose à manger.

-Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous vous êtes fait construire une maison de rêve mais que vous n'y êtes jamais venu ?

-ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'elle est terminée...et puis rappeler vous nous devions y aller tous ensembles...

-Maintenant, on est tous là ! On va en profiter à fond !.... Mais pour le moment j'avoue que je rejoindrais bien un lit douillet. J'ai une chambre ou je dors sur le canapé ?

-Vous avez une chambre ! _Répondit elle comme si c'était une évidence._

Il pris leurs derniers bagages et suivit Brennan, sa chambre était de l'autre côté des escaliers. Quand il ouvrit la porte il eu d'abord un air étonné puis un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle le connaissait si bien, cette pièce, c'était tout lui. Des poster de vieux films encadrés sur les mur, une housse de couette au couleur de son équipe de Hockey préférée et des tas de petits détails qui lui rappelaient son appartement. Soudain ses yeux tombèrent sur un petit personnage sur la table de nuit.

-Bobble-head bobby !!! _S'exclama t'il en s'approchant pour lui faire hocher la tête._ Comment vous en avez trouvé un autre Bones !!?

-Je l'ai commandé. Répondit elle un peu confuse sentant le rouge lui monter au joues.

-Vous l'avez commandé pour moi ?....C'est vraiment gentil, je me sens comme chez moi.

-...Vous êtes chez vous Booth.

Il se retourna vers elle et vit que ses pommettes étaient devenues roses. Il s'approcha d'elle en silence mais se sentant gênée elle reprit.

-Je...j'ai fait installer un matelas spécial pour...pour votre dos.

Il était maintenant planté devant elle et un frisson la parcouru quand il posa délicatement sa main sous son menton.

-Ce n'est pas gentil, c'est adorable. Vous êtes adorable Bones.

Elle sourit et il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, un peu trop proche de ses lèvres... Ou pas assez...

-Je vais aller me coucher. _Dit elle simplement, après un moment de silence à s'observer mutuellement_

-D'accord, encore merci et bonne nuit.

-Oui bonne nuit. A demain.

Elle sentit d'abord quelque chose de froid sur sa cuisse, puis quelque chose d'humide sur sa peau, puis quelque chose de tremblotant contre elle. Une fois la surprise passée elle réalisa.

-Parker ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?_ Elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil... 5h32. _Tu es malade? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar affreux Dr Bones. Dit il la voix mêlé de sanglots.

Brennan se détendit et serra le petit garçon dans ses bras en lui déposant un baiser sur les cheveux.

-Quand je me suis réveillé, je n'étais pas dans mon lit et je connais pas cette maison alors j'ai cherché papa, mais je l'ai pas trouvé._ Il s'était un peu calmé mais son angoisse était toujours palpable._

-Cette maison c'est la mienne et ton papa, il est juste à côté. Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ?

-Non ça va, avec toi ça va, mais je peux rester là ? J'ai peur dans la grande chambre tout seul.

-Bien sur mon ange, rendors toi d'accord ? Demain on ira acheter des choses pour que cette grande chambre soit la tienne, ça te plairais ?

-Oh oui ! J'aimerais beaucoup avoir une chambre dans ta maison..dit en baillant.

Puis il se rendormit, Brennan passant lentement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Elle sentit un poids sur son torse puis quelque chose de gluant sur sa joue, elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec une petite bouille adorable qui venait de lui faire un gros bisou.

-Andy ? Comment tu es arrivé ici ?

-Tonton ! Répondit fièrement le garnement en montrant Booth assis au bout du lit.

-Booth ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là !

-Désolé, mais d'abord j'avais perdu mon fils et quand je l'ai retrouvé ici, vous aviez l'air si paisible que je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller. Mais Andy a décidé que sa marraine lui manquait et je me suis dit que si on voulait faire quelque chose de notre journée il faudrait peut être vous réveiller.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Bientôt 9h30.

-Quoi !! dit elle paniquée, je ne me lève jamais après 8h !

-Hé! On se calme, c'est les vacance Bones !

Réveillé par le bruit environnant, Parker emmergea de son sommeil, toujours dans les bras de Brennan. Booth ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'être là et qu'il aurait aimer se réveiller lui aussi en aussi bonne compagnie.

-Hey terreur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le lit de Bones ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, et t'étais pas là alors Dr Bones à bien voulu que je dorme avec elle.

Il regarda tendrement sa partenaire

-Merci Bones, de vous être occupé de mon fils.

-Je sais ce que c'est de faire des cauchemars Booth, je n'allais certainement pas le laisser.

-Elle est trop géniale papa ! En plus elle a dit qu'on achèterait des trucs pour mettre dans ma chambre aujourd'hui !

-Je ne sais pas Parker, on est pas chez nous ici, et puis tu as déjà 2 chambres ça suffit non ?

-Papa !!? dit il les yeux suppliants

-Booth !!? reprit sa partenaire avec le même regard

-Tonton ? Dit Andy ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que tout le monde voulait à son parrain.

Tout le monde rigola à la réaction du petit garçon et Booth craqua.

-Ok, on ira faire ces courses !

-Ouai !!! reprirent Brennan et Parker en se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Bon d'abord, il faut prendre des forces, alors tous à la cuisine pour un petit déj' de folie !

Parker saisit Andy par la main et il descendirent en courant à la cuisine. Booth resta un instant à observer Brennan encore sous la couette. Il cru qu'elle allait le mettre dehors pour s'habiller mais à sa grande surprise elle se glissa hors des draps, posant ses longue jambes au bord du lit et passant sa main dans ses cheveux. _Magnifique. _Elle portait en guise de pyjama un simple short de sport et un débardeur, mais la voir ainsi au réveil le mis en émois.

-ça va Booth ?

-Oui...Je me disais que j'adorais te voir si tôt le matin...._ Il avait répondu sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, l'avait tutoyer sans s'en rendre compte. Il regretta dans l'instant qui suivit._

- En fait vous êtes souvent la première personne que je vois le matin.

_Ouf, _elle n'avait pas relevé et avait répondu de manière toujours aussi pragmatique. Elle se leva et se glissa dans sa robe de chambre en soie.

-Vous venez ?dit elle voyant qu'il l'observait toujours assis sur le lit.

Il se leva précipitamment pour lui emboiter le pas. Et alors qu'il allaient passer la porte elle dit.

-Vous voulez me tutoyer ?..._elle avait peut être remarqué finalement._

-Je ne sais pas, je me disais qu'on partait en vacances ensemble alors....

-Oui...et puis on ne se vouvoie pas dans une famille....

Elle avait dit ça avec un immense sourire qu'il lui avait volontiers rendu. En descendant les escaliers elle reprit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu nous faire à déjeuner avec le peu de chose dans mes placards ?

En réalité Booth avait emmener Andy et avait fait quelque course pour pouvoir faire des pan cakes au chocolats, le déjeuner préféré de Parker et il le découvrit bientôt, celui de sa partenaire.

-Booth ! Je savais que vous cuisiniez, mais ces pan cakes.... c'est divin ! _Elle avait dit ça en en enfournant un nouveau morceau dans sa bouche entourée de trace de chocolat et Booth ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler._

-Oui, vous avez l'air d'aimer ! Vous en avez partout Bones !

-De quoi ?

Il s'approcha et essuya le bord de sa bouche avec son pouce qu'il porta ensuite à la sienne pour lécher le chocolat. _Encore un moment d'éternité...._pensa Booth.

Ils furent tirés de leur songe par un rire moqueur qui émanait de Parker.

-C'est pas bien d'espionner bonhomme ! Dit Booth sans vraiment élever la voie.

- J'espionne pas ! Je mange !

-Et puis il n'y a rien à espionner. _Reprit Brennan en souriant et en n'en étant pas vraiment convaincu._

_-_Pourquoi vous dormez pas dans le même lit ? Lança subitement Parker.

Cela eu l'effet d'une bombe, ils se regardèrent, gênés ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-Parker, je.... commença Brennan

-Non Bones, je gère ça. _Dit Booth_. Parker, les gens qui dorment dans le même lit on une relation très forte.

-Ils sont amoureux !

-Oui c'est ça.

-Vous n'êtes pas amoureux toi et le Dr Bones ?

Comment se dépêtrer de ça, sans mentir a son fils, sans se mentir à lui même...

-On travail ensemble.

-Oui mais là c'est pas du travail. Vous avez le droit !

-Bon aller Parker, tout ça me concerne moi et Bones. Alors tu vas t'habiller pour qu'on puisse aller au magasin.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! Zou !

Quand il fut parti, Booth regarda sa partenaire qui détourna les yeux et se leva d'un coup.

-Je vais allé me préparer aussi !

Aller clique sur le petit bouton juste en dessous pour me laisser un commentaire toi qui à lu ce chapitre (que tu l'ai apprécié ou non d'ailleurs !)


	4. Chapter 4

Bon je fais des remerciement généraux, car il est tard et je manque de motivation lol, donc : **Merci pour les reviews !!! **

Mais si il y en avait un peu plus ça me ferrait peut être publier plus vite.... du chantage ? Non jamais je ferrais ça moi ! ;)

Voilà, je suis mitigé sur ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire quand même. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (je pourrais modifier des choses sur vos suggestions éventuellement)

bonne lecture.

**********************************

-Non Parker ! C'est trop cher !

-Mais Papa, regarde il y a le jeu des simpson !

-Parker ça suffit, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos du fait de réclamer ? Je crois que tu as été assez gâté aujourd'hui.

-En quoi ça consiste exactement cette play station ? _Intervint soudain Brennan._

-Playstation Bones, en un seul mot ! C'est une console pour jouer à des jeux vidéo.

-Ah j'en ai entendu parler, j'ai toujours eu envie d'essayer !

Booth la regarda avec étonnement

-Vous voulez jouer à la playstation ?

-Oui pourquoi vous êtes si étonné, j'aime bien essayer de nouvelles choses ?

-Mais vous n'avez même pas de télévision, c'est indispensable pour jouer à ça.

-A la maison il y a ce qu'il faut normalement. Et puis si j'ai envi de l'acheter, je l'achète, je n'ai pas besoin de votre approbation ! _Dit elle sur un ton un peu sec mais avec un sourire en coin._

Elle glissa la boite dans le caddie en faisant un clin d'œil à Parker, sans que Booth le voit. Elle adorait lui faire plaisir et aujourd'hui, les occasions n'avaient pas manquées. Même si Booth avait payé beaucoup de choses, quand il disait non, Brennan l'achetait. Du coup Parker avait eu droit à une housse de couette spiderman, des dizaines de posters de ces héros préférés, des figurines et des jeux pour sa chambres ainsi que quelques meubles. Une fois toutes ces choses installées il se sentirait encore plus chez lui que chez lui pensa Booth.

Tandis que Brennan avait demandé aux Booth de choisir des jeux pour son nouvel achat, elle se dirigea vers le rayon alimentation avec Andy, pour acheter de quoi faire la cuisine durant leur week end. Elle choisit des choses qu'elles savait appréciées par son partenaire et son fils.

Ils quittèrent le magasin après midi passé.

-Je trouve que Andy n'a pas l'air bien. _Lança Bren dans la voiture._

-C'est normal, il est habitué a manger à des heure fixes à son âge et je pense qu'il est affamé, on va se dépêcher de rentrer.

Le SUV, remplit à ras bord roulait à travers la ville que Brennan avait sauvée un an plus tôt. Les magasins avaient réouverts et des nouvelle entreprises s'étaient même implantées dans le secteur, permettant aux parents d'Andy de trouver de bons emplois.

-Vous avez vraiment fait une bonne action avec ce pont Bones, regardez moi ça, c'est un second souffle pour cette ville. Je suis fier de vous.

Elle souria en regardant par la fenêtre le résultat de son œuvre et repensa à ce que son partenaire lui avait dit à l'arrière de cette même voiture un an au par avant.

-Vous voyez, je n'ai pas besoin d'enfants pour être fiers de moi. Je vous ai vous.

-Il ne faudrait pas que ça compromette vos projet d'enfant si vous veniez à en avoir. Moi je serrais toujours fier de vous mais j'espère ne pas vous survivre, alors que des petits Bones resteraient après vous pour raconter vos exploits !

-Je n'ai pas de « projet d'enfant », _dit elle sur un ton peu convaincant._ Et puis statistiquement, je pense que vous avez plus de chance de mourir avant moi.

-Bones !

-Quoi ? Vous êtes un homme et vous faîtes un métier dangereux, ce que je dis n'ai que pure logique. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous vous vexez des fois.

-Déjà, je ne me vexe pas et en plus je trouve ça un peu fort que vous arriviez à me sortir ça alors que je viens juste de vous faire un compliment !

-Un compliment ?

-Laissez tombé d'accord. Je devrais juste être habitué depuis le temps.

-Mais...

-Oh regardez on arrive ! Dit il en souriant, ravit de mettre un terme à cette conversation.

Alors que Booth et Parker s'occupaient de la chambre du petit garçon, Brennan réchauffait le repas de Andy. Elle entendait les rires en haut de escaliers et imaginait qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'avoir fini à ce rythme là ! Puis elle sentit quelque chose dans ses jambes, Andy la regardait avec un grand sourire au lèvres sachant très bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

-Petit morfale ! Tu serrait le fils caché de Booth que ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! _Dit elle en rigolant, elle le saisit et l'installa dans sa chaise haute._

-Faim !! _dit le petit garçon en rigolant également._

-Je ne suis pas doué avec les enfants, mais ça j'avais compris.

Elle s'installa face à lui et lui donna une cuillère pour le regarder manger. Entendre tout ces rires d'enfants dans sa maison et la voix rassurante de Booth, lui donnait l'impression qu'elle s'était peut être tromper jusque là. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle aimait ne pas vivre seule, pouvoir partager une vie de famille était une sensation qu'elle avait perdu depuis longtemps et quelle retrouvait avec une joie qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée.

Elle baissa les yeux, triste de se rappeler que ça n'était pas sa famille, que tout ça n'était que du temporaire. Que demain soir Andy retrouverait ses parents et que Booth rentrerait chez lui avec Parker, la laissant seule dans son appartement. Alors quelle se sentait de plus en plus mal elle entendit derrière elle :

-Bones ! Vous ne le surveillez pas ! Il en met partout !

Elle regarda à nouveau le petit garçon pour le retrouver le visage couvert de purée tout comme la table autour de son assiette.

-Je pensais qu'a son âge il devait faire ses propre expériences. _Mentit elle pour cacher le fait qu'elle pensait complètement à autre chose._

-Ses propres expériences ? C'est plutôt une bonne idée mais quand la majorité de son alimentation se retrouve en dehors de sa bouche c'est que la méthode n'est pas idéale.

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais quand il vu le visage de sa partenaire, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Je peux m'occuper d'un enfant Booth ! Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me surveillez en permanence !

-Mais ….

Elle s'était levé et avait détaché Andy pour aller le laver.

-Bones...

-Laissez moi m'occuper de ça !

Elle quitta la cuisine et monta dans la salle de bain. Parker venait juste d'arriver et Booth se composa un sourire pour son fils.

-Tu m'aides à cuisiner pour le dr Bones Parks' ?

-Ouai ! Je peux faire le super gâteau au chocolat que maman m'a appris ?

-Si tu veux bonhomme.

Ils s'attelèrent à la tâche, Booth toujours préoccupé mais ne laissant rien transparaitre. Après 20 minute a cuisiner, Booth avait concocté un des plats que lui et Brennan aimaient particulièrement.

-Parker tu mets la table, je vais chercher Bones.

Il monta les escaliers mais ne la trouva pas dans la salle de bain ni dans la chambre de Andy. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa partenaire et la trouva allongée sur son lit. Andy était endormis sur elle, la tête sur sa poitrine, une jambe de chaque côté de son ventre et son pouce dans sa bouche. D'abord attendrit, son visage s'assombrit lorsque ses yeux se portèrent sur le visage de Temperance, baigné de larmes. Elle caressait frénétiquement les cheveux du petit garçon et semblait se retenir pour ne pas le réveiller avec ses sanglots.

Il s'approcha et souleva délicatement le petit garçon. Brennan le laissa faire sans dire un mot.

-Vous ne bougez pas. Dit il avec un regard qui ne laissait pas place à la négociation mais a voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Andy au milieu de sa sieste.

Elle ne répondit pas. Quelque minute plus tard, Booth avait couché l'enfant et s'assit sur le lit de sa partenaire, recroquevillée dos à lui.

-Temperance ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit qui t'a mise dans cet état n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais ses sanglots retenus jusque là par la présence du petit garçon s'exprimèrent alors. Booth ne supportant plus de voir sa partenaire ainsi, sans comprendre pourquoi s'allongea a côté d'elle et passa un bras sous son cou le rabattant sur son épaule et le second sur son ventre en lui saisissant la main. Il l'attira vers lui.

-Je suis là Bones, parle moi. _Lui murmura t'il a l'oreille. _

Il ignorait comment elle allait réagir à cette position qui lui semblait si naturelle. Mais elle ne bougea pas, se rapprochant même de lui imperceptiblement.

-Vous croyez...tu crois....que j'ai raté ma vie ?

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Et d'abord sous le choc il se dit qu'il devait vite trouver quelque chose à dire avant qu'elle ne se referme.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que tous le monde me répète sans cesse que le plus grand bonheur dans la vie c'est d'avoir des enfants, de connaitre l'amour....de bâtir une famille. Booth ce week end c'est bien, mais ça n'est pas réel ! Lundi, je retournerai au Jerffersonian, je retournerai chez moi.... seule. On retournera à nos vies chacun de notre côté.

-C'est bizarre, j'ai toujours cru que ce que pensait la majorité des gens n'avait aucune importance pour toi, que ta vie te convenait telle qu'elle était. Et surtout que tu pensais l'amour temporaire.

-Et si je me trompais ?

-Alors tu n'aurais sans doute pas gâché ta vie car il n'est certainement pas trop tard pour changer d'avis.

-J'ai plus de trente ans Booth et je n'ai personne avec qui faire tout ça. _Dit elle d'un ton mal __assuré comme si elle appréhendait la réponse de son partenaire._

-hey, regarde moi tu veux.

Il la tourna vers lui et elle se laissa faire. Il remis délicatement un mèche derrière son oreille et sécha une larme avec son pouce. La sensation de leurs 2 peaux en contact lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il la regarda intensément.

-Temperance, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de te croire seule au monde ? Je suis là pour toi, je pensais que je te l'avait fait suffisamment comprendre.... Nous sommes plus que des partenaires et j'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faut pour que tu sois prête à vivre quelque chose avec moi, si tu en as envie.

Il sentit une boule se créer dans son estomac, cette fois ci il ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle pouvait fuir en courant et il ne pourrait pas la retenir. Son angoisse s'estompa quand il vu cette lueur dans ses yeux. Elle était rassurante, et quand elle commença a caresser son visage maladroitement, la boule se transforma en une intense chaleur. Elle se rapprocha de lui et il la serra dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et elle murmura.

-Merci, merci d'être là, merci pour ta patience... et j'en ai envie.

-Je serrais toujours là. Je t'attendrais, tu n'as pas le droit d'en douter.

Il sentit qu'elle resserrait son étreinte. Elle ne disait pas un mot mais il le savait, tout ce passerait bien. Être là au creux de ses bras représentait pour Temperance Brennan plus que tout.

Cela voulait dire qu'elle allait prendre le risque, le risque d'être blesser, de perdre une amitié au profit de quelque chose de plus grand, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu tenter avec personne d'autre.

*********************

Alors ? Déçues ? Contentes ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bon comme il n'est pas 2h du mat' comme à chaque fois que je finis un chap, j'ai le temps de faire des remerciements personnalisés ! Donc Merci à

**Tikasoft** : fidèle au poste pour les premiers chap ! Partie en vac ? Tu aurra de la lecture en revenant !

**Lilou004 **: merci à toi aussi lectrice fidèle, bientôt la fin de cette fic, je te contacterai en revenant de vacances pour notre projet ! Je suis d'accord Parker est trop chou, j'espère qu'on le verra plus souvent dans les prochaines saisons.

**BBONES-n'-ME : **Merci pour ton enthousiasme très motivant !

**kittymag** : Ravi que tu a occupes tes nuits d'insomnie avec mes fics ! Ça fait plaisir de servir à qq ch lol !

**MyaParker** : Ben faut pas pleurer ! Lol sauf de joie biensûr !

**Leelou09 :** Oui il devrait exister 1 Booth pour toutes les filles tristes !

**Ansahel **: Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir ! Pour l'orthographe, je le sais, j'ai beau me relire c'est une cata. Mais je chercher toujours une âme charitable pour me relire en vain.

**Anne-So ** : De rien, c'est un plaisir de faire plaisir !

**Temperance22** : J'espère que ce chapitre te touchera autant !

Et pour finir :

**Celina30 **: Tu croyais que je t'avais oublié !! Certainement pas ! Merci pour ton soutiens quasi quotidien et pour tes encouragements ! Ce chapitre t'es dédicacé alors j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Pour ce chapitre je conseillerai une nouvelle fois de revoir les dernières minute de l'épisode Baby in the Bough avec Andy car sinon il y a beaucoup de référence que vous ne comprendrez pas.

Encore un petit mot, pour dire que en ce moment je m'écoute la BO de Bones disponible sur Deezer. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu l'occasion de l'entendre, je la conseilles vivement surtout pendant la lecture de fics. Ça met dans l'ambiance !

Bonne lecture tout le monde!

**************

-Papa ? Dr Bones, ça va être froid si vous venez pas manger. _Cria Parker d'en bas._

Booth s'écarta à regret de sa compagne et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je crois qu'on devrait descendre, il va se poser des questions.

-Il aurait raison. _Reprit Brennan_

-Pourquoi ?

-Si les choses change entre nous, il me semble que ça le concerne aussi. A moins que tu ne souhaite pas lui en parler ? _Demanda telle un peu vexée_

_-_Bien sur qu'il est concerné, et c'est la première personne à qui je le dirais. Mais tu sais je pense qu'il se doute déjà de quelque chose et honnêtement je ne sais pas qui serra le plus heureux de lui où moi si nous deux ça marche. _Dit il en souriant._

_-_Pourquoi tu dit ça?

-Il t'adore ! Tu sais tu es la première qu'il rencontre et je pense qu'il ne pourrait pas rêver meilleur belle mère.

Booth regretta d'avoir dit ça comme ça, même après leur discussion il avait toujours peur de l'effrayer. Mais il comprit qu'il avait tord de s'inquiéter en voyant le sourire de sa partenaire.

-Je serrais très heureuse de le voir plus souvent. Je trouve qu'il est vraiment adorable, et puis c'est vrai qu'on s'entend plutôt bien. Il faut dire qu'il est beaucoup moins têtu que son père !

-Hey Bones ! Je ne suis pas têtu, je défend mes idées, et de nous deux vous êtes sans aucun doute la plus têtu !

-Ce n'ai pas vrai ! C'est juste que j'ai plus souvent raison que toi.

-Non mais je rêve ! Et moi qui pensais que tu serrais plus gentille avec moi maintenant.

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras en rigolant et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Une douce odeur chatouilla les narines de Brennan. Il avait préparé des lasagnes végétariennes pour elle. Un de ses plats favoris.

Il mangèrent en rigolant des pitreries de Parker, qui n'avait pas fait de remarque sur leur récent tutoiement.

Après manger, le petit garçon se dépêcha de débarrasser car il avait bien l'intention de profiter du nouvel achat de Brennan.

-Papa, tu m'installe la playstation s'il te plait !!

-Je veux biens mon bonhomme mais il fait d'abord que Bones nous montre où elle a planqué la TV.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans le salon, c'était sans doute la plus belle pièce de la maison. Un grand canapé occupait un des angles, reposant sur un tapis qui donnait envi de marcher pieds nus.

De l'autre côté on pouvait admirer une très belle cheminé moderne incrustée dans le mur. Chaque meubles était parfaitement choisis et les baies vitrées diffusaient une douce lumière qui procurait au lieu une atmosphère de sérénité.

Booth parcouru la pièce du regard.

-Je ne vois toujours pas de TV ici Bones.

Elle prit une petite télécommande posé sur un commode et l'actionna.

- Quand je suis allée au magasin choisir les meubles, j'ai demandé ce qu'il faisait de plus grand car je me suis rappelée que tu voulais un écran géant « d'enfer »,_ dit elle en mimant les guillemets. _Il m'ont proposé ça.

Booth se tourna pour regarder l'endroit indiqué par Brennan et vit un un immense écran dérouler depuis le plafond.

-Un vidéo projecteur sur écran géant !! Mon dieu Bones, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! Je vais devoir venir passer tout les WE de la saison de football ici !

Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur se joue en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle glissa une main dans son dos et lui sourit ravi que la surprise lui plaise.

Parker commença a sauter sur le canapé.

-C'est génial Dr Bones ! T'es trop forte ! Moi j'aimerais venir vivre ici avec toi et papa !

Les deux partenaires se regardèrent puis Brennan fit un signe de tête à Booth pour lui indiquer qu'il était temps de parler à sont fils. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le canapé, lui demandant de faire de même. Brennan s'assit de l'autre côté de Parker.

-Tu sais Parker, il y a des choses dont on doit te parler.

-De quoi ? _Demanda t'il avec l'impression qu'il allait se faire disputer._

-Tu aimes bien Bones ?

-Oui ! Elle est géniale et super intelligente en plus. _Dit il en la regardant avec u grand __sourire._

-Tu aimerais la voir plus souvent ?

-Bien sûr ! J'aimerais qu'on fasse pleins de week end tous ensembles !

-Et bien ça risque de se faire. Tempérance et moi nous avons décidé de passer plus de temps ensemble en dehors du travail.

-C'est hyper méga top !! _dit il en sautant au cou de Brennan et en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. _Tu pourras m'emmener au laboratoire pour faire des expérience avec Max ?

_-_Quand tu veux mon chéri.

-ça on en reparlera.... mon fils ne deviendra pas une fouine ! _Dit il essayant de prendre un air mécontant._

-Il a plus de capacité pour les science que sont père, ça serait dommage de ne pas les exploiter !

-Hey ! J'étais plutôt bon en science à l'école !

-Quelle science ? La science de la drague ? _Dit elle en souriant_

-C'est quoi la drague papa ?

-C'est malin Bones!

Elle se mit a rigoler et Booth la suivit de bon cœur. Parker n'avait pas tout compris mais il se joignit à eux.

Les Booth passèrent quelques minutes à expliquer les règles du jeu à Brennan, mais une fois qu'elle eu compris, elle gagna partie sur partie. Voyant son fils un peu ronchon Booth lui fit les gros yeux mais comme elle ne comprenait pas il l'attira vers la cuisine laissant le petit garçon jouer seul.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Je m'amusais bien moi !

-Bones, quand on joue avec des enfants il faut savoir les laisser gagner de temps en temps.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, mon père ne me laissait jamais gagné, il disait que si je voulais gagner je devais le mériter. Et il dit que c'est pour ça que je suis devenu aussi brillante. Je pense qu'il avait raison. J'aimerais que Parker devienne brillant lui aussi.

-Je crois que pour le moment on va s'en tenir à mes techniques d'éducation d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que mon fils ai le sentiment d'être un looser Ok.

-Mais ça n'est pas du tout mon but Booth ! Je voulais juste aider.

-Ecoute, je veux bien que tu t'occupes de Parker mais pour son éducation c'est Rebecca et moi qui fixons les règles.

-Très bien ! Je sais que je ne suis pas sa mère, ça n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler !

Elle quitta la pièce en se glissant dans le jardin par la baie vitrée. Booth ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait du mal a comprendre la réaction de sa partenaire d'habitude si posée, si réfléchie, pourquoi réagir aussi violemment à propos d'un jeu idiot.

Puis il se rappela de leur conversation et du fait que ce week end devait être un week end en famille. Devait il lui laisser prendre une place dans l'éducation de Parker ? Il n'avait jamais été confronté à cette question avec aucune autre de ses compagnes. Mais il s'agissait de Bones, avec elle tout était différent.

Après cet instant de flottement il passa la porte en courant pour la rejoindre.

Il se retrouva sur la terrasse en teck, avec devant lui une vaste étendue d'herbe et de fleurs. Au fond du terrain il aperçu une forêt. Il s'y dirigea immédiatement sachant par instinct que son amie s'y était réfugiée.

Il marcha parmi de grand arbres aux allures féeriques, puis son attention fut attirée par un bruit de ruissellement et de pierre jetées à l'eau. S'approchant il aperçu Brennan assise les pieds dans l'eau, envoyant des cailloux avec rage dans une large rivière.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Booth, je crois que cette conversation est terminée. J'ai bien compris ton point de vu.

-Justement, j'aimerais que tu m'écoute. J'ai réagi comme ça par habitude. Tu sais Tessa essayait sans arrêt de me donner des conseils sur l'éducation Parker alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas. Ça avait le don de m'énerver.

-Je ne m'aviserai plus de faire cette erreur ! _Dit elle, la voie étranglée par les sanglots qu'elle retenais. _

Elle saisit un autre caillou et s'apprêta à le lancer quand Booth lui saisit le poignet et glissa son autre main sur sa joue pour qu'elle le regarde, d'abord rétissante elle ne pût résister longtemps et il découvrit son regard empli de déception.

-Je viens de prendre une décision Bones. Je viens de décider que tu serais la première personne autre que moi ou Rebecca qui pourra intervenir dans l'éducation de Parker.

-Je ne veux pas que tu dises ça pour me consoler, je suis une adulte, je peux accepter ton point de vue tu sais même si ça ne me plait pas !

-Je ne dis pas ça parce que je veux te faire plaisir, je dis ça parce que je t'aime et que je n'ai jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un et je me dis que la personne qui compte autant pour moi à une place à prendre dans la vie de mon fils.

Elle le regarda un moment avant de réaliser, il venait de lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Elle le savait déjà mais entendre ses mots dans sa bouche avait quelque chose de magique et elle ne pût résister longtemps avant de se jeter à ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné et salé par les larmes de joies de tempérance. Après un long moment elle se recula en rigolant.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend Bones ?

-Rien je me vantais pas plus tard que la semaine dernière à Angela qu'aucun homme ne m'avait jamais fait vraiment pleurer et aujourd'hui, tu es le premier et tu me fait pleurer de joie.

Il la serra dans ses bras en souriant, qu'est-ce qu'il était bien dans ses bras. Au moment de rouvrir les yeux il regarda son environnement et quelque chose l'interpella.

-Il y a du poisson dans la rivière ?

-J'ai acheté ce terrain pour la rivière Booth...

Il la regarda bouche baie.

-Quoi ?

-tu prends toujours tout ce que je dis au pied de la lettre ?

-Et bien tu voulais pêcher non ?

-Oui, mais je veux dire quand est ce que tu comptais m'annoncer que tu avais bâti la maison de mes rêves ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Parce que j'imagine que je me suis rendu compte à un moment que je voulais partager plus avec toi que le travail et que je ressentais quelque chose de très fort pour toi. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Alors j'imagine que cet endroit est censé te le faire comprendre.

-J'aimerais que tu me le dises, un jour quand tu serras prête. Pour le moment, la maison me permet de te croire sur parole. _Dit il en souriant._

Elle lui rendit son sourire et il l'aida à se lever.

-Je pense qu'on devrait entamer les cours de pêche pour Parker tout de suite plutôt que de laisser son cerveau griller devant un écran, dit Booth, puis il se tourna vers elle. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Elle le regarda, les yeux empli de tendresse et de gratitude. Elle attrapa sa main et se rapprocha de lui.

-Je pense que tu as entièrement raison !

-Nous sommes d'accord sur notre première décision éducative Bones, c'est formidable !

*******************

J'ai eu du mal a le finir ce chapitre alors une petite reviews serait la bienvenu.


	6. Chapter 6

_Me voilà donc de retour de vacances!!! Avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère va vous plaire car je vous ai fait attendre ! _

_Merci pour vos review qui me font toujours autant plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Un chose est sure, Brennan ne s'était pas autant amusée depuis longtemps. Cette après midi d'automne leur offrait une température idéale pour un moment au bord de l'eau. Booth avait appris à Parker les bases de la pêche pendant que Andy regardait avec admiration sa marraine faire des ricochés.

-ça n'est pas votre maigre pêche qu'on va pouvoir se faire à diner les garçons !_ Dit Brennan en observant le seau où se débâtait un malheureux goujon avec un sourire moqueur._

-Je crois que cette rivière manque de gros poisson Bones.

Booth avait répondu en s'approchant d'elle mais elle n'avait pas saisit l'allusion jusqu'à ce qu'il la soulève du sol.

-Booth !!! Repose moi tout de suite ! Si tu fais ça je...je....

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'avait déjà porté jusqu'au milieu de l'eau où il la jeta. Il commença a s'éloigner en courant mais, ralenti par l'eau, Brennan le rattrapa et sauta sur son dos pour tenter de le faire tomber.

-Allez dr Bones !! Cria parker.

-Hey ! Fils ingrat !!! _reprit Booth en rigolant alors qu'il se débattait toujours avec sa partenaire._

Booth réussit à faire descendre Brennan de son dos et commença à la chatouiller. Alors qu'elle était pliée en deux, il se cru victorieux et relâcha sa garde, mais elle choisit se moment pour contre attaquer et il se retrouvèrent tous les deux allonger dans l'eau en riant au éclats.

Après plusieurs minutes à débattre sur qui avait gagné, ils décidèrent de rentrer prendre une douche car la température commençait à se rafraichir.

Une fois à la maison Booth dit à Brennan de se laver la première pendant qu'il surveillerait les enfants.

-------------------------------

Elle sentait l'eau chaude couler sur son corps et elle commença à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis même pas deux jours. Elle se demanda si elle formait réellement un couple avec Booth, et comment cela allait se passer une fois de retour a Washington. Est-ce qu'elle voulait rester avec lui ?

Oui bien sur, elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien de sa vie qu'aujourd'hui. Tout lui semblait si naturel. Mais pourquoi elle n'avait rien tenté avant ? Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait,_ un frisson lui parcouru l'échine quand elle se remémora se souvenir.._.mais est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ?

-Bones ?

Elle mis quelque seconde avant de réaliser que Booth l'appelait de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain.

-Oui ?

-Je cherche des feuilles et des crayons pour Parker, je peut trouver ça où ?

-Allez voir dans mon bureau au bout du couloir, je pense y avoir mis ce qu'il faut...

-Ok merci.

Plusieurs minute après elle se glissa hors de la douche et se sécha dans une épaisse serviette moelleuse avant d'enfiler son peignoir. Puis elle se glissa dans sa chambre où elle trouva Booth assis sur le lit un papier à la main. D'abord un peu gênée elle s'approcha de lui.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Je me posais la même question en fait.

Il retourna la feuille de manière à ce qu'elle puisse lire : « Acte de propriété »...

-Comment tu as trouvé ça ?

-c'était sur ton bureau.

-ça ne te permet pas de regarder ! Se sont mes affaires Booth !

-Pas quand mon nom est inscrit dessus. Je peux savoir pourquoi sur ce document nous sommes apparemment tous les deux propriétaire de cette maison ?

-Booth ! Je...

Elle détourna le regard se leva brusquement, se tourna vers lui et lui arrachant le papier de mains.

-Tu ne devais pas tomber la dessus ! Cria telle partager entre la colère et la honte.

-Je pense avoir le droit de savoir !

-Sort de ma chambre ! Tout de suite ! _Dit elle sur un ton insistant et avec un regard qui fit obéir Booth._

Une fois qu'il eu quitté les lieux, elle s'assit sur son lit, toujours le papier à la main. Comment aller telle pouvoir lui expliquer ça ? Elle allait devoir faire fasse à ses sentiments et ça l'effrayait plus que tout. Elle pris sa tête entre ses paumes tout en réfléchissant mais au bout de quelque minutes elle décida de s'habiller pour rejoindre les garçons et de réfléchir à ça plus tard.

Le repas se déroula sans encombres, tout le monde était éreinté par cette longue journée. Booth n'aborda pas le sujet de « l'acte de propriété » devant les enfants mais lança quelques regards explicites à Brennan.

Une fois les enfants couchés, ils se dépêchèrent de ranger la vaisselle.

-On regarde un film sur ce superbe écran ? _Proposa Booth pour détendre l'atmosphère._

-Non je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatiguée.

Alors qu'elle lui avait tournée le dos pour partir le plus vite possible il l'attrapa doucement par le bras.

-Bren ?

-Oui ? _Dit elle innocemment._

-Tu sais qu'il faudra qu'on en discute à un moment ou à un autre ?

-Oui. Mais là je dois dormir.

-D'accord je te laisse tranquille pour ce soir...Mais tu n'échappera pas à ça.

Il l'attira vers lui pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. D'abord réticente car surprise, elle se laissa finalement aller à répondre à ses lèvres. Comme cet homme était doux, pensa t'elle. Plusieurs seconde après qu'ils se soit séparés elle laissa échapper un faible « bonne nuit » encore bouleversé par le naturel avec lequel son partenaire avait agit.

----------------------------------

La nuit était calme dans cette maison perdu dans les bois. Rien ne semblait pouvoir briser ce silence. Booth, allongé dans son lit, avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas de solution. Pourquoi Bones avait inscrit son nom su l'acte de propriété ? Il ne trouvait aucune réponse correspondant au rationalisme habituel de sa collègue.

C'est alors qu'un hurlement le tira de ses pensées. Cela venait de la chambre attenante à la sienne. Sans réfléchir il fonça. Il trouva Brennan en sueur assise dans son lit. Tout en s'approchant, il lui demanda ce qui s'était passé.

-Juste un cauchemar, _répondit elle faiblement._

-Juste un cauchemar ? Mais tu as hurlé.

-Je sais.

Elle baissa ses yeux que Booth vit emplis de larmes. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras en la berçant.

-ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de cauchemar ?

-Quasiment toutes les nuits....

Il la serra un peu plus fort.

-Mais tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

-Maintenant, je suis là.

Joignant le geste à la parole il s'allongea à côté d'elle.

-Et en me demande pas de repartir ! Je veux être prés de toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre hurler sans être là, sans savoir ce qui se passe.

-Je veux que tu restes. _Dit elle toujours aussi faiblement en se blottissant contre lui._

Après plusieurs minutes, il la sentait toujours éveillée contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans tes cauchemars ?

Elle ne dit rien, et il crut qu'elle ne répondrait pas à sa question, mais elle finit par se dévoiler.

-Avant, c'était toujours la même chose. Je revoyais mes parents partir, m'abandonner encore.

-Avant quoi ?

-Avant toi. Maintenant nous sommes sur une enquête et il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Quel genre de chose ?

-En général, tu te fait tirer dessus et moi je n'arrive pas à bouger, je ne peux pas t'aider. C'est comme si tout mon côté rationnel disparaissait dans mes rêves et que les choses qui me terrifient le plus se réalisent.

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et s'imprégna de leur odeur.

-Je suis là, quand tu te réveilleras, je serais là. _Murmura t'il._

Pour seule réponse elle releva la tête et appliqua ses lèvres sur sa joue plusieurs seconde.

-Merci Booth. Je te savais attentionné mais personne n'a jamais était si gentil avec moi... Je crois que tu mérites que je te réponde.

-A propos du mystère de « l'acte de propriété » ?

-Oui. Cette maison quand je l'ai construite, beaucoup de choses me sont venus en tête. Je me suis posée des questions sur mon avenir. Des questions que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me poser.

-A propos de quoi ?

-De tout ce que Angela et toi me répétez sans cesse, savoir si je voulez vraiment finir ma vie seule avec derrière moi des aventures d'un soir, sans jamais avoir connue ce que vous appelez « l'amour ». Je me suis dit que je voulais connaître ça, mais il n'y à qu'une personne avec qui je pouvais l'envisager. Avec toi.

-ça me touche énormément, je ne sais que trop bien ce que cela représente pour toi... Mais ça n'explique toujours pas le reste.

-Quand j'ai réalisé ça, je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais te le dire et de quand. La personne qui me conseille d'habitude c'est toi. Avec notre métier, il pouvait très bien m'arriver quelque chose avant que je puisse te dévoiler mes sentiments. Alors j'ai mis cette maison à ton nom de façon à ce que si il m'arrive quelque chose, elle te revienne et que tu puisse réaliser combien je t'aime.


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le dernier vrai chapitre de ma fic. Ça finit un peu abruptement me direz vous mais, je trouve que j'ai fait le tour du sujet (Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, je ne suis pas une fan de scène hot dans mes fics) et puis vous allez avoir droit à une petite conclusion sympa très rapidement.

J'éspére que ça vous plaira malgré le fait que ce soit court !

Enjoy !!

Booth déposa un baiser ému sur la chevelure de sa compagne.

- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je suis heureux. Te tenir dans mes bras et savoir que tu m'aimes... Tempérance, je ne pensais obtenir autant de ce week end. Je t'aime. Lui murmura t'il à l'oreille.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et leurs deux corps qui s'était tant cherchés se trouvèrent enfin à leur place, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain Booth fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui diffusait à travers la chambre, mais il ne pu profiter bien longtemps de ces instants pour observer la douce créature endormie aux creux de ses bras. En effet Parker pointa son nez timidement dans la chambre de Brennan.

-Hey salut bonhomme dit Booth en l'apercevant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien mais je te cherchais et tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre. Pourquoi du dort avec le dr Bones ? Dit il en s'approchant.

-Elle à fait un cauchemar.

-Comme moi ?

-Oui mon grand mais ça va maintenant. Dit il sur un ton rassurant.

-Je peux la réveiller ?

-Si tu veux mais doucement d'accord ?

-D'accord papa.

Alors qu'il faisait le tours du lit pour s'approcher de Brennan, celle ci ouvrit les yeux sans se rendre compte qu'il était dans la pièce.

-Salut toi. Dit elle à Booth en s'étirant avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le torse. Bien dormi ?

-Comme un loir et toi ?

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais aussi bien dormi.... Ça va ? Je t'ai connue plus loquasse. Dit elle alors qu'il ne parlait pas depuis plusieurs secondes.

Elle sentit un petite main sur son épaule et se tourna pour apercevoir Parker.

-Ah Parker tu étais là. Dit elle avec un regard entendu à Booth.

-Je peux venir avec vous ?

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser prendre place au milieu du lit.

-Tu as de la chance Dr Bones !

-Pourquoi ?

-Moi quand je fais un cauchemar, papa ne reste pas dormir avec moi. Il me fait un câlin et il s'en va.

-Tu as raison, j'ai beaucoup de chance.

Ils se turent tous les trois quelques instants. Une question brulait les lèvre de Parker mais il savait que c'était « des trucs de grands » et il ne voulait pas se faire disputer. Après quelques hésitations il décida de se lancer.

-Si vous dormez ensemble...ça veut dire que vous êtes amoureux ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant et Booth découvrit les yeux de Brennan emplit de tendresse qui lui incitaient à répondre à son fils.

-Oui mon bonhomme. Bones et moi on est très amoureux.

-Cool ! On va la voir tout le temps alors !

-Oui mon ange.

-Et est-ce que comme Max c'est son papa, ça veut dire qu'il sera mon grand père ?

-On lui demandera mais je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord pour t'avoir comme petit fils. Répondit Brennan avec un large sourire avec de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

-Je vous laisse en tête à tête, je reviens !

Sur ses mots, il quitta la chambre et quelques minutes plus tard Brennan vit arriver un petit Andy sur ses deux pieds qui couru jusqu'au lit. Elle le déposa sur le lit où il lui fit un gros bisou ainsi qu'a parker.

-Dis Dr Bones ? Tu pourras me faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur maintenant que tu es avec papa ? J'aimerai bien en avoir un comme Andy !

-Je....je ne sais pas Parker, on en a pas vraiment discuté avec ton Père. Répondit t'elle un peu perturbée par cette demande.

-Mais toi tu aimerais ?

Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre.

-Oui je crois que ça me plairait beaucoup !

Au même moment Booth apparu, tenant dans ses mains le plateau du petit déjeuner et avec l'air très fier de lui.

-Petit déj' au lit pour tout le monde !

-Cool ! Cria Parker ! On a jamais le droit à la maison !

-Aujourd'hui c'est particulier ! On a des choses à fêter !

Il s'installa sur le lit tandis que Brennan pris Andy sur elle et que Parker se cala entre eux.

-Nutla !! dit Andy avec enthousiasme quand il découvrir le pot posé sur le plateau.

-Oui et tu vas voir que sur un bon pan cakes c'est encore meilleur ! Enfin si ta marraine ne te les mange pas tous !

-Booth ! C'est toi le morfal ! Dit elle en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule en rigolant.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa dans la joie.

Une fois préparé, ils prirent là direction du park le plus proche. Alors que Parker s'amusait comme un fou sur le tourniquet, Andy s'améliorait en pâté de sable et Booth et Brennan les observaient assis un peu plus loin sur un banc.

-Je viens d'appeler Carole, ils passeront chercher Andy en début d'après midi. Dit elle un peu triste.

-Hey on va le revoir ! Il faut qu'on profite de notre maison un maximum !

-Oui tu as raison.

-Et puis tu sais... je t'ai entendu parler avec Parker ce matin, on pourrait lui faire un partenaire de jeu.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse un bébé ?

-Tu étais d'accord ce matin, non ?

-Oui....c'est juste que...

-Je n'ai pas dis dans l'immédiat. On prendra notre temps, comme d'habitude. Dit il en souriant.

-D'un autre côté..nous n'avons pas tant de temps que ça .

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.... Venait elle de lui demander de lui faire un enfant maintenant ?

-Tu veux qu'on essaye ?

-On a qu'a dire qu'on ne fait rien pour ne pas en avoir...ça viendra quand ça viendra.

-Je pense que ça viendra vite....

-Pourquoi du dit ça ?

-Parce que Tempérance, maintenant que je t'ai, je compte bien profiter de corps à outrance ! Avait t'il susurrer calmement à son oreille.

-Booth !! avait elle rétorquer mi outrée, mi flattée... Parker repart quand chez Rebecca ?

-Je le dépose en rentrant pourquoi ?

-Pour me montrer si Seeley Booth tient toujours ses promesse.

Il ne pensait pas sa compagne si coquine mais cela le ravi au pus haut point. Et il décida que ce soir il visiterait un pièce de l'appartement de Brennan qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.


	8. Chapter 8

Conclusion

-Papa, où tu as mis les cannes à pèches ?

-Je ne sais pas Park's vas voir dans le garage.

Il se tourna vers celle qui était désormais sa femme.

-A peine arrivé ici il faut que les garçons se précipitent à la rivière pour pêcher, ça ne rate jamais ! Tu viens avec nous ?

-Oui, on ne serra pas trop de deux femmes pour calmer vos ardeurs de pêcheurs frénétique. Dit elle en souriant.

Une petite fille avec de long cheveux bruns et de grand yeux noisette entra dans la cuisine.

-Papa ! Parker à dit qu'il allait m'apprendre à pêcher !

-Formidable ! Peut être que quelqu'un dans cette famille vas enfin être capable de trouver de quoi manger dans cette rivière !

-Et dire que j'ai choisi ce terrain pour ça à la base !

Booth saisit sa petite filles de 4 ans dans ses bras et s'approcha de Brennan.

-Cette maison nous a apporté bien plus que ce que nous pouvions l'espérer Bones!

-Tu as raison. Dit elle en caressant les cheveux de sarah. C'est ici que nous avons créer cette merveille.

-Bon on y va ! S'impatienta la petite fille.

Booth regarda à quel point sa femme avait l'air épanouie, la maternité l'avait rendu encore plus belle. Il essayait d'avoir un autre enfant depuis quelques mois et Booth se dit que ce serrait le moment parfait pour essayer.

-Andy ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux emmener Sarah avec vous ? Vous la surveillez bien. On vous rejoint.

-D'accord tonton !

Il pris la main de la petite fille et s'éloigna. Booth les regarda partir de dos. Parker avait 14 ans maintenant et il adorait sa soeur.

-Pourquoi on ne part pas avec eux ?

-Désolé madame Booth, j'ai d'autre projet pour vous !

Il s'approcha et la pris brusquement dans ses bras pour la conduire à l'étage.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dit elle en riant.

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'il faudrait remplir un peu toutes les pièces de cette maison ?

-Booth.... elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Il firent l'amour, sans se douter que bientôt ce n'était pas un mais bien deux petits anges qui s'inviteraient dans cette maison du bonheur.


End file.
